


To Navigate Through the Storm (You Need a Good Pilot)

by Kami_no_Namida



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (Space ship hehe), Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's the norm in this AU, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Finn, Slow Burn, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Namida/pseuds/Kami_no_Namida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago, when the life was just being created, it was decided that most of the beings in the space shall be separated by genders. Male. Female. Sometimes both. Sometimes neither. Sometimes a gender in-between the most common two. But it did not end at that.</p><p>There was another distinctive separation, one inscribed into every creature that ever came into existence. A three-way distinction into Alpha, Beta, and Omega, the so-called second gender.</p><p>The flow of universe worked that way. It worked for thousands of years.</p><p>And then someone decided they were displeased with that natural harmony. That for some individuals the presence of the second gender was unwelcome.</p><p>First Order stormtroopers don't have a second gender... At least most of them don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Opening Crawl"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen the new movie yet BEWARE, SPOILERS AHEAD!  
> (Also beware, the author's knowledge of the fandom is not as good as she would hope to have.. I've only seen the movies in my native language and have yet to get my hands on the original version... Sorry for the misssteps beforehand. Feel free to point them out though. Constructive criticism welcomed.)
> 
> Also this is kind of a teaser-ish insight, background prologue... You can think of it as the opening crawl. *wink wink*
> 
> And Merry belated Christmas to you all! (^.^)

A long, _long_  time ago, when the life was just being created, it was decided that most of the beings in the space shall be separated by genders.

Male. Female. Sometimes both. Sometimes neither. Sometimes a gender in-between the most common two.

But it did not end at that.

There was another distinctive separation, one inscribed into every creature that ever came into existence.

A separation which would assign each of those beings one of three orientations.

Alpha. Beta. Omega.

Whatever the diversity of life forms on the whole, this three-way distinction, the so-called _second gender_ was always there, even if it evolved differently for each of the species.

There were some expectations and rules formed by each society. As it stood however, it always remained more of an indicator, than anything else. A sign pointing towards partners there was a higher likelihood of successful reproduction with.

The flow of universe worked that way.

It worked for  _thousands_ of years.

And then came a time someone decided they were displeased with that natural harmony. That for some individuals the presence of the second gender was unwelcome.  _Too troublesome_.

What is a distinction mostly based on ability of procreation to a soldier?  _A distraction_.

What use is second gender to a  _stormtrooper_?

 _They_ were not pleased with its existence.

The First Order.

The Order wanted to create the ultimate soldiers. The perfect weapons.

The Imperial stormtroopers were found lacking. While they were clones only, they  _did_ have a second gender. They _had_ been susceptible to its percieved downsides. And that was unacceptable.

In an attempt to counteract the ingrained impulses of the secondary gender the Order came up with an idea. An idea of soldiers trained for the sole purpose of war.

The first attempt was a failure. The soldiers still sought the fulfilment only giving into instincts could bring them.

But once the idea existed, they refused to give it up.

_First Order stormtroopers have **no** use for second gender._

More attempts came.

_First Order stormtroopers **can't** have a second gender._

Subtle changes in the approach.

_First Order stormtroopers **won't** have a second gender._

Major changes.

_First Order stormtroopers **don't** have a second gender..._

For most part.

After several years of using thousands of men and women as lab experiments... Years of going through piles of _bodies_. Remnants of those for whom too extreme methods were chosen...

Finally the Order came up with a "perfect method". A method through which the stormtroopers were pretty much stripped of their second gender. For all purposes, they became genderless.

It dulled the impulses, calls of their second gender, to the very minimum. Each squad which the Order tried and tested on was less susceptible to its "wiles" than the preceding one.

But no method is flawless.

There are still those who the trainers can't control with their methods fully.

Individuals whose secondary orientation only went dormant, rather than becoming all but erased.

Those are the ones whose souls were not created complete. Beings which call for their other half, the call too strong to be silenced. Those who have _true soulmates_.

Not that those administering the procedure know that.

In the entirety of space there are millions upon millions of inhabitants.

Thousands and thousands of planets, of life forms, of _possibilities_.

But the creators were not without mercy. Each soul that was halved has a chance to be complete. Each half shall meet the other at at least _one_ point of their life, if only they are brave enough to take the step.

It is truly rare and exceptional, for one to meet the other half of their soul.

But it is not impossible...


	2. Faulty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nothing but a subtle pull... Until the moment the giant of a spaceship called Finalizer entered the airspace of planet Jakku.
> 
> That had been the moment the tug-like sensation which FN-2187 had always been aware of turned decidedly insistent. And it was getting stronger with each passing second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response!! Here's some more for you!
> 
> _Also saying beforehand, I used some of the lines from the movie itself, but as I don't have access to the original yet, I have to make-do with translating and my attempts at lip-reading, which is not always possible, because well... helms. Thanks for putting up with me!_
> 
> HEADS UP for those with TRIGGERS, this chapter mentions death on several occasions. However as it fits within "canon-typical violence" tag you should be okay, if you were okay with the movie, I hope. Thought it better to warn anyway.

It had always been present as far as FN-2187 knew. 

Gentle.

Always there.

So normal that he had never felt the need to bring it up during his mandatory check-ups or anywhere else, it just _was_.

Almost non-existent.

That was until the first  _real, full-out_ mission that their troop had been taken on. One which was not just a simulation.

Nothing but a subtle pull... Until the moment the giant of a spaceship called Finalizer entered the airspace of planet Jakku.

 _That_  had been the moment the tug-like sensation which FN-2187 had always been aware of turned decidedly _insistent_. And it was getting stronger with each passing second.

'What is its purpose?' FN-2187 could not help but wonder.

It felt as if someone was trying to drag him into the direction of the planet they were nearing.

'Why?'

They were headed in its direction anyway.

' _What_ is it?'

Their trainers had never told them about an ailment which manifested that way. Except...

'Am I _faulty_?'

It is never a good thing to be labelled "faulty".

Those few who are labelled faulty are sent for a check up to the medical bay by Captain Phasma.

Those who are sent to the medical bay either return different or at times don't return at all.

It certainly was not a good thing.

'But what if it  _isn't_  some strange ailment? What if - whatever that pull means - what if it is  _good_?'

FN-2187 did not know whether the strange rush that echoed through his body at the thought was at the good or bad end of the spectrum... Much like the tugging sensation itself. 

Was that what others refer to as  _feeling_ something?

" _Feelings are useless to a soldier!_ " Captain Phasma's words echoed through his brain.

Insistent.

Dictating.

But there was another voice, one who spoke of feelings as if they were a  _good_ thing. Or more specifically, as if  _not_ having them was  _bad_.

FN-2187 could categorise that voice easily enough.

It was the voice of a rebel he had once been set to keep watch on. It had been an easy enough assignment. He just switched places with the previous guard and stood by the cell's door for a determined amount of time. That is until another guard came to replace him.

" _Why are you doing this?_ " the man in the cell had asked at the time, softly almost. " _What do you gain from being here?_ "

Rule X-33: Never speak with prisoners. He had kept to that rule at the time. As a result, by the time his watch was coming to its end the man's voice was not soft any longer. In fact he had been all but shouting at him.

" _You're **monsters**. You don't  **feel** anything._ "

That had been a month ago.

" _Feelings are not needed!_ "

The man had been executed a week after his guard had taken place.

" _You don't **feel**  anything._"

That had been the first time he started doubting his training.

" _Feelings are not needed!_ "

The first time his unwavering trust in the drills had started to crack.

" _ **You** don't  **feel**._ "

The first time he realised that someone addressed him as  _you_ , not just _FN-2187_ , _FN_ , or _soldier_... It had been the first time he dared to think of himself as  _he_ in the security of his mind as well. Something that had never happened before. And something he realized happened more often than it didn't since then.

Maybe that was why the others had been sent to the medical bay.

Maybe that was why they had been labelled  _faulty_.

Maybe they had started to  _feel_.

Maybe... that was what was happening to him?

...

'It has to mean something.'

After their troop dispatched for Jakku the pull had only gotten stronger. And that could only mean...

'We're getting to the... source? Is that what is it? Or is it something else? A destination?'

And it got stronger and  _stronger._

He did not even know what the settlement they had landed in was called. This was a retrieval mission. Full-stop. Details: classified.

"Go! Go!"

Everyone got off the AAL quickly and went onto doing something... Burning the buildings. Gathering the villagers. Shooting those who resisted...

When it came to simulations he had always been the one who got the best scores, the one who _led_ others. The one who was the most  _efficient_ , they had often said about him... But it had been different back then and suddenly he did not know what to do.

Do what the others were doing, or follow that pull? It shouldn't be so hard to decide. But he had never been so distracted before.

"Shoot that X-wing!" someone behind him called only to be shot themselves moments later.

Dead bodies everywhere.

Some villagers.

Some stormtroopers... and the count of those had started increasing rapidly all of sudden. Whoever was the one shooting they had quite the accuracy. He would have admired them almost, except...

'Slip!'

FN-2003 was a target of that aim as well... And it proved as accurate as before.

'Slip...'

Where FN-2187 was called  _efficient_ , FN-2003, nickname: "Slip", had been called a  _liability_... The suddenness of the death was surprising none the less. Even if it fit all too well with the rest of the scenery.

Everything was burning, it seemed as if the firetroopers had been having a time of the day.

More bodies were piling up on the ground.

It looked the same and different from the simulations all at once.

More bloody. Less... glorious? No. It had never been glorious to begin with... but compared to the simulations... it suddenly looked  _real_.  _That_ was the problem.

What a horrifying realization it was.

...

Having not overcome his inner turmoil yet, FN-2187 would have likely stayed rooted to the ground for a long time. Lucky for him, an upper rank stormtrooper showed up, and all but dragged him elsewhere.

He would not have moved by himself.

"Stay here!" the higher-up said and FN-2187 listened.

It was a foul situation enough.

And of course that was the moment Kylo Ren showed up.

FN-2187 had never interacted with the man in the mask directly. But he knew that the two thirds of the triumvirate he  _did_ interact with, Captain Phasma and General Hux, were less than fond of him.

He downplayed the efficiency and ability of their troops for one.

He had an unpredictable and  _explosive_ tamper for two, as to say. FN-2187 pitied those who had to take care of replacing all that destroyed equipment.

...

"The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order."

Kylo Ren said to the leader of the village... and FN-2187 could not help but be confused.  _That_ was what they came for? During the training, they had been taught that Luke Skywalker and all that came with him was all but a fairytale. And suddenly he was real and there was a  _map_ that led to his location? There had been several flaws to the theory, true, but it was still surprising.

Soon enough Luke Skywalker was the last of FN-2187's problems.

Because when the man refused Kylo Ren killed him in his anger...

And it was as soon as the body hit the ground... that a sharp tug made FN-2187 turn to his right... from where a man shot at Kylo Ren, only for the shot to be stopped mid-air, the man frozen in place as well

And something clicked together.

'It... leads to that man?' FN-2187 asked himself as the direction of the sensation changed as the man was dragged in front of Kylo Ren.

"So who talks first? Do you talk first? I talk first?" the man said after a moment of silence and FN-2187 could not help but wonder.

'Is  _he_ faulty as well? In the mind, maybe?'

He also could not help but notice that the  _rebel_  - because that was what the man was, apparently - seemed to not have a problem similar to his own.

Surely if he felt some pull as well, he would have reacted somehow?

"Take him on board!"

The pull stretched thinner again, as the man was dragged away. It would seem that FN-2187 would not get to know the answer.

Instead of it another question came into existence.

"Sir, what about the villagers?" Captain Phasma asked.

A question which Kylo Ren answered without hesitance.

"Kill them all."

And said command Captain Phasma showed no hesitance in carrying out either.

"On my command! Fire!"

But he couldn't. Even knowing there was no way they would be allowed to live.

Instead he realized something.

He did so even before Kylo Ren singled him out for a moment prior to leaving.

Even before the shot that  _rebel_ had fired finally unfroze itself and hit the village's centre column, the sparks it erupted into raining over the dead bodies of the villagers.

Even before the X-wing the man had tried to fly away with went up in flames.

He had to get out somehow.

And he had to get out  _quick_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As of now I am more inclined toward Omega!Finn and Alpha!Poe, thoughts on that?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The idea is that maybe if this goes along well I would do a remix and switch it around. There are just so many possibilities!_


	3. Parched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing.
> 
> No one knew where it sprung from, or why it affected only some people. No one could guess whether it had been the higher beings' decision to include that in genes of their creations or not. It existed despite all those doubting and denying its existence.
> 
> It was a strike of fate that Poe was among those the Longing had presented in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me over three months to get this chapter out! I'm so sorry! I kept writing and re-writing it and just... *sigh* Hopefully this final version is worth the wait at least a bit. (.-.)
> 
> As you could notice, this fic now goes Alpha!Poe/Omega!Finn way.  
> The general response leaned more towards this option, so let's see how it goes! (^.^*)
> 
> Thank you everyone for being so awesome! ♥  
> Also constructive criticism welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> HEADS UP for those with TRIGGERS in end notes. (to avoid spoilers)

Poe Dameron was a rational man.

He always had been and he was always going to be, despite, or maybe  _thanks to_ , all the passion which he had for what he did.

He was a leader down to his bone marrow. A lot of people - and other life forms - depended on him. They relied on his decisions being the right ones, which often equalled to  _rational_  ones.

He was an  _Alpha_. His very genetics put him into the role with inherent power. What better way to utilise those than through rational decisions?

But things are rarely ever set in stone. As it goes, there always has to be an exception that solidifies the general rule.

There was one such exception for Poe as well.

One feeling about which he could think in any way,  _but_  rationally.

An innate need, a  _pull_ towards another being residing out in the vastness that is the universe.

The _Longing_.

At least that was what they had called it at Yavin 4.

No one knew where it sprung from, or why it affected only some. No one could guess whether it had been the higher beings' decision to include it in genes of their creations or not. It existed despite all those doubting and denying its existence.

It was a strike of fate that Poe was among those the Longing had presented in as well.

He had been just a child when he had felt it for the first time. Yet unprepared for the possibility of the blow which it was.

But how could he have expected something like  _that_  to happen?

How could anyone?

There was no pattern in it to speak of.

...

Poe had been an ordinary child. One loved by his family. One living in peace.

He was not of the generation that had to live their entire life in fear. His parents, among many others, had taken part in making it such. Had helped resolving the crisis which had shaken all the universe and peaked through the Battle of Endor.

Poe had been just two years old when said battle had happened. Too small to really remember the tension that strained his parents' expressions in the time leading up to it. He did not remember the sadness in their eyes whenever they had to leave him with his grandparents, leaving on yet another mission. He was too small to remember that he had rarely seen his parents until he was three years of age. They had had a lot to take care of before they could breathe freely as to say.

But that had been long before Longing settled over Poe's very self.

No, that had come later.

Specifically when he was eight years old.

Still a child.

One whose biggest problem was to decide what game to play. Whose biggest source of excitement was getting his mother to take him to fly with her A-wing.

Then the  _Longing_ came.

It was a stifling feeling at first. One that had made the child feel like he was suffocating some days and nights… And it came in waves.

Strong one day, weak the one after it.

Pulling closer, pushing away.

 _Longing_ presented differently for all those it  _did_  present in. There was no right or wrong way of it.

Maybe that was why his parents had not thought to warn him beforehand. Only rarely did Longing present strong enough to affect the health of the one feeling it.

It was, in a way, a heavy burden to bear.

Maybe  _too_  heavy a burden for a child who was not truly able to grasp its significance.

"It's nothing bad, honey." his mother had said to him when he asked her about it one of those first days. He remembered being shaken at the time. But that had been the result of him having been coaxed down from a panic attack the sudden feeling of suffocation caused him. Not of the notion of the Longing itself.

"It just means that out there in the Galaxy, somewhere, there is someone who will love you very much one day."

Romantic love and future are too fickle concepts for a child to grasp. Too distant from the  _here and now_  children tend to focus on.

But Poe would have grown into the understanding slowly. He would have dealt with it naturally in time. Especially with the support his parents gave him in handfuls… If only fate had been more merciful.

It had been only mere  _weeks_  after the Longingpresented that Poe's mother died.

Suddenly.

Unexpectedly.

As far as Poe remembered she had been right in front of him one day and gone the next.

It had been the first time he was faced with death.

Nothing and no-one could have prepared him for that any more than they could have prepared him for the Longing.

But at least there was some light at the end of the suffering Longing at times caused him at times.

There was no silver lining to be found in death of a beloved person.

Nothing.

Just emptiness.

Another hole in his mind and soul he had to deal with… And he just did not have the energy to. Especially as he had to take care of that pain on his own.

Gone was his mother's gentle nature. Gone were her smiles.

Gone were his father's smiles as well, the man too heavily struck by the death of his beloved wife.

As such Poe had to deal by himself… And he  _did_ deal with the pain of his mother's death eventually. Even if it took  _months upon months_ before he did.

The irony was that it had not even been his choice to do it in the end.

No.

It was the result of Lady Fate deciding to cause yet another big change in his life.

Poe Dameron is up to this day recorded as one of the youngest Alphas to ever present.

He had been nine at the time. Several months away from his tenth birthday still.

And it had been weeks before his mind settled enough for him to be anything but a creature driven by his instincts.

Before he was _stable_ , one could say.

Except once he did become such, it was only to find that things had changed.

By the time he felt comfortable in his skin once again the feeling of urgency, the  _insistency_  of the Longing lessened.

_Dulled._

He thought it had something to do with the combination of his mother's death and the early presenting for the longest of times. 

Only later,  _much_ later, did he find that it was not how these things worked.

...

Poe hadn't spent the years which followed his presentation in idleness.

He became a pilot of a New Republic Starfleet.

He proved himself and became a Commander.

He had little to no time to think much of the diluted version of Longing which he learned to live with. There was no way  _not to_. There was no switch to be found, it just  _was_.

There also was no time and space to think about the mechanism of it much. For it had been during his time as a New Republic Commander that the First Order started extending their claws from the ashes of the Galactic Empire.

Poe had been aware of their increased activity.

He had even brought it up several times, not limiting his speech by rank. He wanted his warning to be  _heard_.

Except no one seemed to be listening, even as the attacks increased in frequency.

And that was simply unacceptable.

He had lost a member of his squadron to them,  _goddamnit_.

A man he knew and trusted. A team mate. A _friend_ _._ There one day, _gone_ _the next._

And it was because of the First Order.

Sue him for wanting to do something. Sue him for  _doing_  something.

He had hoped that at least his second run into the First Order - one that _might_ have started as an independent search of his own - would have made some impact. Clued someone in that the danger First Order presented was _real_.

Yet no one wanted to do anything still.

That is except for General Leia Organa, apparently.

Poe did not understand what had happened in the briefing which followed his return.

He had expected a reprimand for going off during a mission. He  _did_ get a reprimand.

However that was not all of it.

One moment he was called rash and foolish, the next he was offered a place in the Resistance by the Alpha woman. A place for him and what remained of his squadron at that.

In General's own words, passion was something they were in desperate need of.

Who was he to refuse that?

...

It was only after he came to the Resistance that Poe got to know that  _nothing_ and _no-one_ but those bound through Longing could anyhow influence the feel of it. That if his perception of the Longing dulled, the person on the other side had to be blocking him.

How? No one was able to tell.

It was also in the Resistance that Poe found out how  _uncommon,_ _rare_ _almost,_  experiencing Longing was.

He was not sure what to do with that information.

When he had been younger, back when understanding the Longing had been much harder, he had thought that everyone felt it to some degree. It had been one of his anchors to reality when the Longing got too bad.

That all those he knew got through it sane as well. That it was just how things were in general. That out there were millions feeling the same as him. Those who were  _Parched_ , living with only half a soul until they found the other one. 

He was grateful he only got to know the truth when the need for that  _someone_ was not tearing him apart.

He was not sure he would have gotten through the series of blows life had dealt him before he turned ten years old, had he known.

...

Poe was glad he had been handed that one mission of all.

After so long a time, finally, there was something he believed could help in jump-starting the downfall  the First Order.

“This will begins to make things right.” Lor San Tekka said once he handed Poe a small device, a kind smile on his elderly face. “I’ve travelled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the Galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

It was ironic how something so small could help so much.

On the other hand it was not even the device itself which was to help.

The information it held though… Now that was a different matter.

“Well, because of you, now we have a chance.” Poe replied, his eyes darting repeatedly back to the tiny piece of mechanics. “The General has been after this for a long time.”

“The General? To me she’s royalty.” an indulgent smile flashed across the explorer’s face, as if he was sharing a secret joke with the ex-Commander. In a way he was.

“Well, she certainly is that.”

The too easy an atmosphere should have clued him into something being wrong… As it did not, the carrier of the bad news ended up being BB-8. The droid’s furious Binary got the message across quite clearly.

“We’ve got company.”

Peo was not even surprised when Tekka told him to leave rather than allowing him to help with the approaching AALs. They _did_ need to get the information back to the Resistance as soon as possible after all.

That did not mean he had to like it, especially when the situation had such wrong a feeling about it.

There was just something… off.

He could not place the feeling at first. There was too much a chaos for that.

He did not realise.

Not when he got into his X-Wing and tried to fly off. Unsuccessfully, given that the engine caught on flames when one of the stormtroopers shot at it.

Not when he got out of the burning machine and entrusted the priceless information to BB-8 to carry off to safety.

It was not even when he started picking the stormtroopers off one by one with his gun.

No.

It was when the stormtroopers started herding all those who had not been killed around the central column… when the blood-bath of the attack stopped for a moment as the command shuttle appeared… that he realised what the source of the off-feeling was.

He wished he had not realised at all.

The pull… That soft, _soft_ pull which he had carted off to the recess of his mind years ago… The _Longing_ … It had _come to_ _life_.

It had not done so when he entered Tuanul that morning.

When he thought about it he realised that the feeling had only changed in the last few minutes at most.

Poe was no fool.

He realised full-well what it meant that the tug only gained on strength before the attack… That it grew stronger by the smallest of increments the closer he got to the centre of the fight.

The other side of his pre-destined bond… The one that invisible string went to… They were not one of the inhabitants of Tuanul.

It was someone of the _attackers_.

The realisation settled over Poe with the gentleness of a bucket of freezing-cold water.

It felt like being pushed through warp without a seatbelt on… Or without being onboard a ship at all.

He hardly heard what the black-cloaked figure, Kylo Ren, said to Tekka, despite knowing that listening into it would have held some important information for sure.

It was more of an instinct to shoot at Kylo than a conscious thought after the man killed Tekka.

Poe was not any more aware of it than he was of his words later on. He only vaguely remembered that he tried to sass the man. Not a good choice when captured, but better than falling apart for sure.

Default setting to fall back on in stress situation: defiant.

He gained his wits back somewhat when he was in the process of being manhandled onto the commander shuttle Kylo had arrived in.

Just in time to hear the order of what was to become of the survivors from Tuanul.

Just in time to see that order carried out.

“No!”

And with that the dreaded numbness returned.

He knew that king of emptiness already.

He had felt it several times throughout his life, the first time when he was just eight years old.

Why did losing someone you have never even met hurt? How could it affect him so much?

Grasping onto the straws of his rationality, he decided it could not.

Had he known this was going to be how his Longing ended up as he never would have held out a fragment of foolish hope for meeting them one day.

Even deep, _deep_ inside as that hope had been.

Had he known… He would have happily stayed Parched for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER Warning: the chapter mentions two deaths, one of a family member, the other is a brief mention of death of a friend. Proceed with caution if either is a sensitive topic for you.
> 
>  
> 
> _Is it better to put it in the end notes like this? Opinions? I'll use and change it in the rest of the chapters according to them._
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> I tried to incorporate facts from Poe's life, so hopefully it is not too chaotic, do tell me if you have the feeling that some parts are less understandable than the others and I'll try to neaten it up.


End file.
